<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Curses &amp; Crushes by MagpieMorality</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800667">Curses &amp; Crushes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality'>MagpieMorality</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writepie Prompt Fills [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Blood, Bullying, Deceit's OC Mother, Don't worry about them they're just confetti, Gen, Horror, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Injury, OC Townies, Prejudiced narrator, Spooky, Thriller, meet ugly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:00:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus is very cursed. Dorian is very intrigued. It's a terrible way to start a friendship, really.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders &amp; Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writepie Prompt Fills [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fighting Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heed the warnings!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>From this prompt:</p><p>""God wanted me dead and now you get to know why." Demus human au Deceit saving Remus from being hit by a car and by accident ends up meeting the most weird boy in town."</p><p>WARNINGS: Near character death, blood, bullying, prejudiced narrator, implied suicidal tendencies, injury, spooky stuff.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“-and we’ll need some new shoes for your sister, and possibly some for you. I do wish you wouldn’t insist on wearing those awful sneakers to school, darling. Darling? Dorian, are you listening to me?!” </p><p> </p><p>Dorian was not. He was scuffing his shoe along the edge of the curb as he followed as far behind his mother as possible without upsetting her further. He had been daydreaming actually, about finally telling Roman Sanders what he really thought of him in front of the whole stupid school, but he looked up with a great sigh when his mother snapped at him, requiring his input at last after talking at him non-stop ever since they’d got in the car twenty minutes ago to go on this stupid shopping trip. </p><p> </p><p>Who even did back to school shopping, anyway? It was all just a capitalist con to get the exact type of well-off, brainless, insecure suburban mom his mom was to spend all their money trying to beat Kathy from three doors down. It was kind of genius, really. Marketable lies. Dorian was considering a career in advertising, purely based on that. </p><p> </p><p>Apparently all his mother had needed was acknowledgement as she swiftly went back to her monologue about all the terribly expensive things they <em>desperately needed</em>, and Dorian was free once more to let his mind wander. </p><p> </p><p>He looked out around the little town centre, shoving his hands in his pockets and eyeing each of the people that passed them by, wondering what their stories were and caring not even a little when they caught him staring. </p><p> </p><p>One old man was probably an ex-Army guy, wishing he could relive the glory days when murder was cool. One lady looked like she <em>definitely</em> had at least six cats to go with the one she was carrying towards the groomers. It was wearing a freakin’ <em>sweater</em>. In <em>August</em>. There were some junior high kids he recognised vaguely from his sister’s yearbook, and a couple with twins in a stroller, and a boy stepping out into the road without a care for the jeep turning the corner and- </p><p> </p><p><em>Shit!</em> </p><p> </p><p>Dorian didn’t even <em>think</em>. He just ran, bolting away from his angry mother and over the memorial garden to grab the boy by the arm and <em>yank</em>. </p><p> </p><p>They went sprawling, knees and elbows smarting instantly from being scraped on the sidewalk. The boy was laughing but Dorian was gasping for breath, eyes wild and heart panicked. “What the <em>fuck</em> dude?!” He wheezed at the crazy kid. “What the actual <em>fuck</em>?!” </p><p> </p><p>The boy rolled onto his hands and knees and sat back on his heels, examining the bleeding scrapes on his hands curiously. He looked up at Dorian as if he’d just noticed he was there, blessing him with a breathtaking grin with a distinctive gap where one front tooth was missing. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m Remus. Why’d you save me?” He- Remus- asked. He seemed genuinely curious, and Dorian was confused and more than a little worried. </p><p> </p><p>“Um, because I didn’t want you to get hit by a car?” He suggested. Remus considered it, and then shrugged, holding out one hand. </p><p> </p><p>“Well okay, but you’re messing with fate here.” He wiggled his fingers pointedly until Dorian shook his hand in a daze. </p><p> </p><p>What did he mean? “Messing with… fate?” He repeated sceptically. “What do you mean? What did I do? I just saved you!”</p><p> </p><p>Remus smiled ever-brighter, until Dorian was almost blinded by it. </p><p> </p><p>“I know, it was pretty cool! We’re totally friends now.” </p><p> </p><p>“Uh, sure?” Why not, after all? Why not befriend this weird kid with the crazy talk and oddly charming smile?</p><p> </p><p>“Oh good! But I gotta warn you ‘bout something…” Remus said, leaning close. The sound of people rushing to check on them and his mother’s voice faded back in and Dorian realised he’d heard nothing but Remus’s voice for the past however long since avoiding the accident. That was… weird. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you need to warn me about?” Dorian asked, helplessly curious. </p><p> </p><p>Remus’s smile at that was <strike>scary</strike> <em>interesting</em>. He closed his mouth, expression going flat and sharp for half a second before his lips curled slowly, inexorably upwards towards his ears, eyes crinkling with mirth but glinting with something darker. “God wanted me dead. Now you get to find out <em>why</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Their blood mixed in their clasped palms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fate Fights Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Set a year or so after part 1</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>From this prompt:</p><p>""I'm just a sucker for pain." Yet another remus prompt (plz tell me if I'm being annoying) Human au (or not? You can choose) Remus' intrusive thoughts go from eating deodorant to cutting his body or slamming against walls. He's full of bruises and Dee is the one who needs to save him from himself."</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You can’t keep <em>doing this</em>.” Dorian snapped, yanking the potato peeler out of Remus’s hands and chucking it in the sink out of sight. He pushed his body between Remus and the sharp object, eyes blazing hot with fury but red raw around the edges because it was getting harder and harder to meddle with the impulses slowly taking over his friend’s brain. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m just a sucker for pain, Dee-”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not a <em>joke</em>, Remus, I need you to at least fucking <em>try</em>.” </p><p> </p><p>Remus was too busy rolling his eyes to hear the faint break in Dorian’s voice (and Dorian was <em>very </em>good at hiding it by now). He muttered the words back under his breath in a mocking tone, turning away to throw himself onto the couch in the next room instead, arms folded tight across his chest. </p><p> </p><p>“Remus! Are you listening?!” Dorian wasn’t finished, following the other boy and standing in front of him with his hands on his hips. “This can’t go on! <em>I</em> can’t go on saving you when you…” Don’t really want to be saved. </p><p> </p><p>And that was sort of the issue. They both winced and turned away simultaneously. Remus’s curse was… complicated. Dorian, objectively, knew that none of these was even really his <em>fault</em>, but the only way Remus could see to cope with the voices in his head. </p><p> </p><p>But dammit that didn’t mean it was the <em>right</em> way. And privately, Dorian thought it was only going to lead to the curse being fulfilled eventually anyway, and wasn’t the great rebellious stay of execution Remus had hoped. </p><p> </p><p>Dorian sighed heavily and sat next to his friend on the couch, taking his hand without looking over and playing with his fingers. They were slightly rough but surprisingly elegant. Dorian thought he’d probably have made a great guitar player, if things were different. He glanced up, and softly asked, “do you want to leave me all alone in this hell?” </p><p> </p><p>It had the desired effect and Remus latched onto him, murmuring apologies and promises. </p><p> </p><p>Dorian let himself believe them for now, knowing the soon-to-be-dashed hope would only fuel his growing anger- at the world, at Remus’s <em>curse</em>, at the total unfairness of fate. One day soon all that fury was going to be turned on the real culprit and it would be <em>glorious</em>. No one would ever hurt his Remus again and they’d regret every tear and sob and skipped heartbeat they’d ever cause. </p><p> </p><p>It was a lot to convey in a simple hug, but he tried his best. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>